Charlie, Daughter of Hermes
by DaughterofHermes130
Summary: The history of a child of Hermes. Companion to 'I Love You Anyway'.
1. Mama, Where's Daddy?

**Mama, Where's Daddy?**

One of Sylvia's (Charlie's mom.) memories about raising a daughter of Hermes. Charlie is six.

**Disclaimers: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Cat in the Hat or Cinderella.**

* * *

Charlie got home from school at three that day. I had to work so my mom picked her up and took Charlie to her house. Charlie loved her Granny's house. Granny always had a big cookie jar on the kitchen counter filled with _something_. Sometimes it was brownies, sometimes cookies, sometimes it was just chocolate. That was Charlie's favorite. Even when she was six she could get a chair up to the counter, climb up on to it, get a handful of whatever was in the jar and be sitting on the chair in the time it took her Granny to put away her coat. One time when she got caught she just looked up at me and said "Doggy did it." The 'doggy' was a stuffed fox that sat above the fireplace in the living room.

I was always telling her that, "Charlotte Carolina Walker! You put that back! You're just like your father!" When she was little she'd cry and apologize, once she got older she thanked me. She got her mouth from her father too. But when she was six she was in first grade and was already having trouble with reading. When I got home from work she was sitting at the kitchen table trying to read **_The Cat in the Hat. _**I could hear her when I walked in the door. She was getting bored and I knew that spelled trouble. "Charlie, what are you doing?" I called hanging up my jacket.

"Reading a stupid book about a stupid cat," she answered sullenly as I walked into the room. I gave her a once over. Hair coming out of its braids, red eyes probably caused by tears, and the beginnings of bruises on her arms. I sighed inwardly, _'another fight.' _"Charlie, do you want to go play dress up in Granny's old clothes?" She nodded grinning a little. She got out of her chair and slid her little hand into mine.

"Where's Granny?" I asked looking through the door into the living room.

"She's in the garden. She said to tell you to come out once when you got changed." I nodded and leaned down to pick her up. Even though she was six she was still light enough that I could carry her if we both wanted to. Charlie didn't want to. I shrugged and headed up the stairs to my old bedroom. I'd moved out four years ago when Charlie was two, but my mom still left my things in there. The only thing that changed was that she started putting her old clothes that she didn't wear anymore in my closets. I didn't care and Charlie liked to play in them so we would try old things on and parade around in them. Charlie went straight for her favorite blue tie-dyed skirt and white shirt. I tried on my mothers old prom dress.

"So Charlie, what was today's fight about?" I asked digging through a box for some shoes. I heard a shuffle and then a thud, like someone small had kicked a dresser.

"Kids at school are stupid," she growled, starting to root through a bin next to me. I stopped looking for shoes and turned to her.

"Don't stay stupid Charlie," I scolded, handing her a bright orange scarf, hoping to cheer her up. She smiled and took it from me.

"Here," she said handing me a pair of silver heels that had most definitely _not _been my mothers. I thanked her as I slid them on my feet.

"You look like Cinderella," my six year old gushed as I twirled around.

My heart caught in my throat. _"You look like Cinderella, Sylvia. Like a beautiful princess. I guess I'd better have you back by midnight." _If only we had been back by midnight., I'd still be normal. I wouldn't have had a baby at sixteen, wouldn't be twenty two working every day to support a six year old. I'd thought these thoughts every day for nine months. Then I saw my baby girl and they went away. They would come back from time to time, but not very often. A giggle brought me back to the present. Charlie was trying to tie the orange scarf around her head. I smiled and helped her and she soon joined me in spinning. After a minute I got dizzy and quit to sit down on the bed. I watched my daughter as I took of the dress and heels and put on my jeans and sweatshirt. Time to stop being a princess and start being a mom. Charlie stopped suddenly and looked at me.

"Mama, where's Daddy?" I stopped breathing, my heart stopped beating. I stared at my little girl with her big eyes, wanting an answer. Needing a answer.

"Is that what the fight was about?" I asked her. She nodded sadly. I knelt in front of her.

"Charlie listen to me. Are you listening?"

She nodded.

"Your daddy is very important. He runs a lot of big businesses. And so he doesn't have time to come see you and me. But he loves you very, very much. Don't ever let anybody tell you your daddy doesn't love you. Ever." She nodded hugging me.

"But why doesn't he come see us?" she asked in confusion. I sighed, confused myself.

"Because one of his jobs is to get messages to people all over the world. That takes a lot of time." Charlie looked at me.

"Can't you write to him? If he's taking messages to everybody can't you send on to him?" I cocked my thinking about this. Could I send him a letter? It made sense sort of. He was the god of messengers after all. I thought about the box of letters under my bed at home. Maybe I could send him one for real.

"You know Charlie, that's a good idea. I'll write to him tonight." I stood up and took her hand. "Do you want to change or wear what you have on?"

"Wear this," she said with out any doubt. "If Daddy sends us a letter will you read it to me? I can't read myself yet." I smiled, thinking about a letter from him.

"Of course I'll read it to you! He is your daddy, after all. Are you ready to go help Granny?" I asked, heading down stairs. Charlie nodded and ran past me down the stairs and out the door. I watched my daughter running in the sunshine as I followed her through the door. No - not my daughter. Our daughter. His and mine. God and mortal. Perfect little girl.

* * *

**A/N: This is going to be a fanfic about Charlie's early life. Charlie is a character in my Percy Jackson and the Olympians story called 'I Love You Anyway' So anyway I hope you like it and want more. Please review.**


	2. Sunshine

**Sunshine**

Hermes visits his daughter in the hospital. Charlie's birth.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or You are My Sunshine.**

* * *

"Hey baby girl." I glanced up from the baby to look at her mother. "Sylvia, are you awake? If you are, I'm sorry. I want to talk to you." No reply. Not that I deserved one anyway. I had left her alone and pregnant with no warning. Not to mention she was only sixteen. I looked back to my daughter, who had woken up and looked like she was about to cry. She did, loudly. _'Shit, what am I supposed to do now?'_ I thought, looking around and hoping Sylvia would wake up. "Shh, shh, please stop crying. Please."

She didn't, of course. I reached down and picked her up. The crying subdued slightly and she began to yawn. "You tired? I don't know why you would be. You've been sleeping ever since you were born. It's your mom that should be tired. She did all the work." I started walking up and down the room. "Do you want me to sing to you or something?" She just looked up at me quietly. "Fine. I'll try to sing." I glanced over at Sylvia. "I'm just glad your mom is asleep."

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine._

_You make me happy, when skies are gray._

_You'll never know, dear, how much I love you._

_Please don't take my sunshine away._

I had never felt so stupid in my life. She didn't even stay awake for the whole song. That child fell asleep as soon as I finished the second line. I set her back down in her bed and sat myself down in a chair between her and her mom. I studied the card at the foot of the baby's crib. "Charlotte Carolina Walker? What kind of a name is that? She's cursed you for life, your mom has. And she should know better, too, given her name is Sylvia Genevieve. These southern people and their names." I realized about that time that I was talking to a day old baby. One that wasn't even awake. "Charlotte Carolina Walker?" I said again in amazement.

"I'm gonna call her Charlie, you know, like you wanted for a boy." I jumped; Sylvia was looking at me sadly. "Why did you leave me?"

I sighed. Always the hard questions with her.

"I had to Liv, you know that. I would've stayed if I could. I can't just leave my jobs. I'll try and visit if you want me to. I'd like to know her. We won't be able to tell her what I am until she's at least twelve. But I will be there for her." I meant it too. I looked apprehensively at Sylvia.

"I don't know. Maybe when she's older, you could visit if you wanted to." I looked at her seriously.

"Would _you _want me to though?" I asked, sliding closer to her. She shrugged.

"I don't know, Hermes. I mean, I want her to have a dad, but if it will put her in danger, then I don't want you around. Do you get that? It's not because I don't want you around; it's because I want my daughter to be safe." I glanced up at her solemnly.

"Your daughter? She's part of me too, you know. Half god." Sylvia winced a little.

"I'm sorry. I know she's your daughter too. How could I forget? Even if you weren't there for most of the pregnancy or birth. You were there when she was conceived. I guess you thought that was all you were needed for." I could hear the bitterness in her voice. The old guilt came rushing back.

"Look, I know what I did was wrong. I know I should have been there for you, for both of you. But I wasn't and I'm sorry for that. How many times do I have to say that?"

Sylvia glared at me. "Until you understand what you're apologizing for! I'm sixteen! I'm not supposed to have a normal baby, let alone one that's part god. I can't do this alone and you're the only one that could even remotely understand what I'm going through! I need you, Hermes. As much as I hate to admit it, I need you. And your daughter needs you. Just not now, not when she's in danger that she can't defend herself from. Maybe when she's a few years older you can visit. But it won't work now. I'll try and contact you when she's ready." About halfway through Sylvia's tirade Charlie woke up.

"Damn it all to Hades! You've woken her up again." I leaned over and picked her up planing on giving her to her mother. But Sylvia shook her head.

"You're much better with her then I am. I heard you singing her to sleep earlier." I don't know why but that made me proud. I was good with one of my children. I didn't even notice that Sylvia was grinning at me impishly as I began to sing again.

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping._

_I dreamed I held you in my arms._

_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken._

_So I hung my head, and cried._

This time the baby stayed awake for the whole thing.

"I think she's hungry." I said handing her off to her mom. Sylvia took her willingly and I watched as she got the bottle off the table and began to feed Charlie. I then realized Sylvia was wrong. She didn't need me yet. She would be much better off if I left and never came back. But I also knew that that wouldn't end well. "You don't need me Liv, not right now. When she gets to be about eight or nine you might. But not now." I looked out the window. "I should get going." Sylvia smiled at me.

"Go on. Come back as soon as you can." I nodded grinning at them both.

"Watch out for her when she gets a bit older. She'll be stealing anything and everything. You've got a troublemaker there." She looked up at me.

"Will you watch her from wherever you are?" She asked curiously. I leaned over and kissed her forehead and then the baby's.

"Of course I will. She's my daughter after all. My little sunshine."

* * *

**A/N: What do you think of it so far? Please review. Anybody have any ideas for what other memories I could write about? Anything you want to know about Charlie or her friends? Also thanks to my AWESOME beta: mirifaery, she read this in about 45 minutes people. Lets all give her a big round of applause. YAY MIRIFAERY! **


	3. Firecracker Eyes

**Firecracker Eyes**

Hermes first meets his daughter. Charlie is nine.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

Hermes' POV

_'I can't believe I'm doing this. Why am I doing this? She won't remember me. Will she? What if she does?_' That last thought stopped me in the middle of my tracks. What if she did remember me?

_"You'll be fine. This isn't the first time you've done something like this. It's a good idea you know. Don't want her to end up like..."_

"Shut up, Martha. She won't." Having mind-talking snakes is so annoying. I looked down at the last letter I'd gotten from Sylvia. 'If you would like to see her you can come by.' She had written her address and phone number at the end. I'd decided in light of all that had happened I should probably visit. I was in front of what was supposed to be the house, but there wasn't any sign of what I expected in a place that a nine year old lived in.

"Why do we have to do this? You're only gonna get us in trouble again."

"Shush Toby, he'll hear you." Ah, there it was. I looked around for the two speakers. I saw one little boy trying in vain to hide himself behind a tree. He had failed to notice the tree was half his size. I guessed that the bush next to him held the second child, since most shrubbery doesn't move naturally. I walked nonchalantly over towards them. I began to whistle as I turned away, keeping one eye on them. The bush child was the first to move. Out tumbled a girl that was most certainly my daughter. She only proved that fact by creeping up behind me and trying to steal my phone.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I warned her. She jumped and jerked away from me. Guessing she was about to run I grabbed her arm.

"Let me go! I'm not doin' anything wrong."

_"You're your fathers daughter. Broken moral compass and all" _The girl, who I was sure was Charlotte, jumped._  
_

_"Quiet George. You're scaring her." _Damn those two. I looked over at the tree. The other kid had disappeared as soon as his partner had been caught.

"Who's that talkin'?" Her eyes widened and she quit struggling.

"That's...my phone. It's reading my messages to me."

"Charlie! What are you doing? Get in here right now. Leave that man alone." I glanced up at the house. Standing on the porch was Sylvia Walker. She looked older then I remembered, but still young. She looked back at me. I could see her trying to figure out who I was. Then she gasped.

"Is it really you?" I nodded letting go of Charlie, who ran to her mother.

"Mama he hurt me and I wasn't doin' anything." Sylvia raised her eyebrows at her daughter.

"Really? You weren't doing anything at all?" She asked dryly.

"Can I come in?" I called feeling left out. Sylvia nodded and I followed her in the house. Charlie stuck her tongue out at me as I past her. I fought the urge to return the gesture and headed into what turned out to be the kitchen. Sylvia was pulling some cookies out of the oven and putting them on a plate. I sat down at the table and watched Charlie try to take a handful of treats. She burned herself, of course, and sat glowering at me like it was my fault.

"So...how have you been?" I asked awkwardly. Sylvia sighed and joined me at the table.

"About as good as I can be, considering." I nodded taking a cookie. Charlie continued to glare at me.

"Who are you?" She snapped finally. Sylvia looked uncomfortably at her.

"Charlie, this is your dad." She said carefully. "Remember I told you about him?"

"So he's the one that has lots of jobs and can't come see us 'cuz he's too busy?" Sylvia nodded holding out her arms. Charlie shook her head and ran upstairs. Her mother looked like she wanted to bang her head into the table.

"I'll go after her." I said without thinking about it. She looked up hopefully.

"Really? Her room is the one on the left. Try the closet if she's hiding." I nodded and headed up the stairs after Charlie. The door was slightly open and when I walked in I heard her shuffling around. I looked around the room and in the closet. She sat on the floor hugging a stuffed turtle. I sat down next to her thinking that this was a very large closet.

"Are you OK?" I asked. She looked up at me like I was stupid.

"Would you be OK if you were me?" She snapped. I shook my head.

"I guess not." We sat in silence for a minute.

"Are you really my dad?"

"Yeah." She nodded looking at her turtle.

"Did you ever see me before now?" She asked.

"Yep, I saw you right after you were born. You were very loud and I didn't know what to do with you."

She grinned.

"Why'd you leave? Didn't you like me?" I stared at her shocked.

"Of course I liked you. I just have so many jobs to do that I can't visit my kids as much as I want." I leaned in towards her. "I invented the Internet." I whispered. She looked up at me.

"Do you have other kids?" I sighed. Should I tell her about him?

"I do. You have mostly brothers. All older then you. Luke, Travis, and Connor are three of them." She looked happy about that. Probably would change as soon as she met them. I'd met them only a couple times and they made _me _nervous. I hoped they wouldn't corrupt her too bad. I immediately realized this was a false hope. Even if _he_ didn't get to her Travis and Connor would.

"I'd like to meet them" I glanced down at her.

"Would you? You might in a couple years." Again she looked strangely happy. "Are you ready to go back downstairs? Your mom is probably worried about you." She nodded and got up. We headed out the door and down the stairs. When we got to the kitchen Sylvia looked up surprised.

"That wasn't very long. Are you alright now?" She asked looking at Charlie. Charlie nodded.

"I have brothers." She announced happily. Sylvia raised her eyebrows.

"God help their mothers." She said looking at me. I shrugged.

"Hey, I try. Some of them don't want my help." Sylvia snorted.

"I can't imagine why. You're such a good influence." She smiled at Charlie. "Why don't you show your dad your tree house." Charlie squealed and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, Dad. It's so cool. Mom's friend Scotty made it for me for my birthday. It's got a big window and a ladder." I let myself be dragged outside and across the yard. Charlie let go of me and scurried up the tree and disappeared. Sylvia walked up next to me watching her daughter.

"She's so much like you. She got your mouthiness and your disregard for rules. And she got your eyes. The firecracker eyes." I laughed.

"What do you mean?" Sylvia looked at me.

"When I first met you I thought your eyes looked like they said 'I'm about to tie three firecrackers together and throw them into a big crowd of people just to see what happens.' Her eyes look like that a lot." I grinned at this description of me. It was probably something I would do.

"So she gives you trouble?" Sylvia laughed loudly.

"Like you wouldn't believe. But I love her." I smiled.

"So do I, Sylvia. So do I."

* * *

**A/N: I'm not as happy with this chapter as I am with the others. But still please review. By the way, can anybody guess why Charlie has a stuffed turtle? It has a reason. Thanks again to my beta: mirifaery. I'm sorry it has been so long since I've updated anything. I had a hard time writing this chapter. My other story I Love You Anyway should be updated in the next week. At least I hope it is, keeping my fingers crossed that I don't get more writers block. **


	4. AN and First Day of Camp

**__****__********Authors' Notes:**

**__****__************Sorry if I got anyone excited about a new chapter. I deleted the one that was formerly here because I made some plot changes to I Love You Anyway that didn't fit with this chapter. I will try to get a new one up as soon as I can but this story is not my top priority right now. I will however give you a teaser of a possible future chapter to keep any readers happy. Also, I Love You Anyway may change titles soon, keep a look out for a poll on it at my profile and please vote when there is one. So here is the teaser:**

**Charlie is 11: First day at camp.**

_____'Pfft' Charlie blew her bangs out of her eyes and sat on the bunk. Looking around she noticed she was lucky to even have a bunk. Two kids had made some sort of nest of blankets on the floor and were playing cards. A girl with short red hair was watching, messing around with something in her hands. Charlie gritted her teeth and slid over to them. She hated trying to make new friends. She wanted to be home with Toby. The redhead looked up and nudged the boy to her right. He glared at her and then noticed Charlie. He poked the other girl who looked about nine, she didn't even look up, just shook kept staring at her cards._

_____"Who are you?" The boy asked kindly. He appeared a couple years older then her, maybe thirteen. He had light blonde, almost white hair and dark eyes._

_____"Charlie Walker." Charlie replied, looking at the other girls. The younger girl had black hair and the same eyes as the boy. The redhead had bright blue eyes and looked about Charlie's age._

___"I'm Mark Daniels, and this is my sister Tara." The younger girl nodded politely. "That's Cassi Columbine, and yes, that is her real name." The redhead grinned and waved one hand, the other was busy holding what looked like a ball of pink fire._

_"Wanna play?" The dark girl, Tara, asked. _

_"Sure, you playing poker? I'm not real good at poker." That was a lie. Charlie could beat her grandpa poker with her eyes closed, and he had worked at a casino for thirty years. But where was the fun in telling these kids the truth right away? The boy, Mark, dealt her in and informed her that they were not playing for money because they didn't have any. That put a damper on things but as they played Charlie decided she thought it was easier to make friends with a girl who played with fire and two very bad card players then her classmates at the four schools she'd been to combined._

___**OK, so tell me what you think. I didn't want it to be really long so it ends differently then it will in the real chapter but I think you'll get the basic idea.**_


End file.
